Hello
by lulu belle
Summary: The battle for Helm's Deep is over. But the nightmare has barely begun for the remaining fellowhip there. Please read
1. Prolog

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The battle for Helm's Deep is over. But the battle for Middle Earth has only begun" Gandalf said, sitting on top of his magnificent steed: Shadowfax. "Let us make sure we have rid ourselves of the foul creatures called orcs from Rohan."  
  
Theoden turned and thought of what Gandalf had proposed. He didn't want to loose such fine warriors as Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf, but the threat of another attack from the enemy would be devastating. But one sweeping look over the rubble of the once proud and strong standing fortress of Helms Deep convinced him to let them go.  
  
"Alright, you may go. But be wary, we do not know what spies Saruman may still have lurking in the forests." He turned his horse and kicked it to a trot as he returned to go back to aiding his people.  
  
Legolas's eyes darted around, he had a feeling something was about to happen; the past was about to resurface with its malice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ AN: I started this story on the 4/18. I finished it on 4/26 including an outline for me to know what to do. May be a little late. I know this chapter is short, but the some of my chapters are.  
  
Well post next chapter as soon as can.  
  
Lulu belle 


	2. Strange Meetings

The trip so far had proved uneventful for the company, they had met no orcs, and Legolas was beginning to relax about his earlier feelings. They pitched camp in a clearing area with the dark, tall, dense trees surrounding them, providing a semi-shield from the forest animals. Even with the trees, they still needed a fire to keep the animals away-and for light and warmth!  
  
Aragorn sat, gazing at the fire. He noticed it was dying out and they had no more wood. He caught the eye of the youthful prince of Mirkwood. Aragorn grumbled. He knew it was his turn to collect more firewood, but he was so comfortable sitting there by the warm fire. He saw the mirth in the prince's eyes: he knew what he was thinking. With a sigh, Aragorn got up; stretched, and left, muttering about how unfair it was that elves were able to decipher emotion so easily and about Legolas being a spoiled prince and wouldn't get the wood for a friend.  
  
Legolas gave a laugh when his acute elvish hearing picked up what Aragorn had said, which only caused the human more frustration. Gandalf raised his eyes from the fire to look at Legolas, stopping in mid-puff of his pipe. He continued to hold his gaze until Gimli interrupted them with a loud snore, causing Legolas to burst out laughing again. Gandalf tried to keep a straight face, but he could barely contain his chuckle at his young companions.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Aragorn stooped down, gathering more firewood, grumbling about not getting a chance to relax. He was unaware that someone was watching him. His human ears didn't pick up the sound of an arrow being notched on a bow, or the string being pulled taut, aiming for the oblivious human.  
  
But unknown to the human or the archer, someone else was watching the edan. Elven ears caught the sound of the arrow being notched, and saw the intended target: the human's heart.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Aragon bent down to scoop up more firewood from the leaf-strewn forest floor. He felt a great weight ram into him, knocking the breath out of him and sending him careening to the ground. He was about to give a yell, when a hand covered his mouth, and a voice hushed him. But Aragorn didn't need to be quieted: for he picked up the twang of a bow, and the undeniable sound of an arrow hitting a tree. His gray eyes widened when he found where the arrow hit, he gulped. Where the arrow was now plunged deep into the oak bark, was the exact place he had been standing.  
  
"Hurry, we must go to your camp." The stranger whispered urgently. Aragorn, feeling the hand slip away from his face, numbly nodded.  
  
He stumbled on his way back to the camp; he couldn't believe someone had shot at him! His mind was filled with questions. Were they getting too close to something? Did Saruman send a minion after him? Had someone discovered his true identity?  
  
"Step lively and keep moving!" this stranger kept goading him, occasionally peering over behind them.  
  
After what seemed like a century, they burst through the clearing where the others were. Legolas jumped at their sudden arrival, followed by Gandalf. The stranger pulled the cloak tighter around her face. She turned to Gandalf.  
  
"Wizard, cast a protective circle around this campsite" Gandalf was taken aback at this request-no-command. He arched an eyebrow at her, but she didn't see. She had turned her back to him as she searched the forest with her eyes.  
  
"Who are you? And how did you know I was a wizard?"  
  
The stranger whirled around to face Gandalf, the cloak unwrapping and re-winding back around her body at her sharp and elaborate turn. "We do not have time for questions! Do the protection circle!"  
  
Legolas's bow being pulled taut registered in the stranger's mind, as he aimed it with distrust at her. Gandalf looked straight to where the stranger's face would be.  
  
"If I did that, then I will loose my powers for a while from the amount of energy and magic it needed. I would be completely useless against whatever you want me to draw a circle to keep out. I'd be so weak, I'd have no strength to fight and will probably be as good as dead if we are ever attacked." At this Legolas pulled the bow tighter, and perfected his aim.  
  
"We'll be dead by morn if you don't do anything!" the stranger all but shouted. Silence ensued this outburst.  
  
Gandalf paused at this, his brows furrowed; he leaned against his staff deep in thought, while Legolas remained by his side, still pointing the bow at the figure. Everything was tense. So tense, it was almost suffocating. Gandalf raised his eyes and met those of Aragon's. Still speechless at being shot at, all Aragorn could do was nod. He looked at Legolas, letting him know with his eyes that he didn't need his bow out. Legolas's crystal blue eyes flashed to the stranger, then back at Aragorn. Reluctantly, he lowered his bow. But, as Aragorn noted, he still had an arrow notched and ready if needed. Aragorn smiled to himself, that elf could be so stubborn!  
  
A light bursted out of the crystal on Gandalf's staff, forcing Aragorn to shield his eyes from the blinding white light. When it relented, a scream of anger and frustration pierced the dark, causing Gimli to spring up, asking what was going on.  
  
When the scream had finally died away into the night, the others turned their attention back to the stranger, Gandalf heavily leaning on Legolas as he helped him to sit on a log.  
  
Aragorn was the first to speak. "Who are you?" whoever it was, he felt as if he had known them before, and it was puzzling him because he couldn't put his finger on who it was.  
  
Slowly, the stranger drew back her hood. Brown hair tumbled out from the hood, falling down to her shoulders in ragged tangles, but revealing her pointed ears. Her skin was tanned from the years of spending time out in the sun, her outfit muddied and resembling that of a ranger. Her gray eyes seemed to reflect the color of the moon high in the sky on a windy night.  
  
Aragorn felt his breath catch in his throat. "Lan?"  
  
She turned and faced him. "Hello Aragorn, it's been a while.".  
  
~*~*~  
  
AN- Sorry for the long note last time, and the short chapter. Hence, I'm posting this one the next day.  
  
REPLIES:  
  
TeacherTam: you are my first reviewer for the story!!! Kudos for you!! Thank you for your concern about my friend. She is more emotionally shaken then physically hurt. Some people were talking today how she may never be the same again or it would take along time for her to return to normal. You can tell she doesn't want to talk about it.  
  
Ruby the Troll: ok, I wanted constructive criticism, and I got it. Thanks. I would like to apologize for the long author's note-again. I was still really upset, and I had that on my mind all day and all day today. I guess I needed to talk about it. I'm sorry there wasn't much in the first chapter. I wanted it to be a prolog thing, and I would post this the next day or in a few days. I'll try and make some other chapters longer, but this is my 2nd fic, and the first one was only one chapter. Ok. I will try not to rush. I'm going to read everything I've written twice before posting it. I thank you for your advice on writing fics and I'm sure it will be very helpful. Again I apologize for the AN. I was really upset. So, I will shut up now (which is very hard), finish this and re-check this chapter again.  
  
Gozilla: sure! Here's another chapter! Hope this was soon enough!!  
  
Ancalimawen: thanks. I hope they catch him too. Here is the update.  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers. I'll post as soon as I can next time.  
  
Lulu belle 


	3. They have come

The fire crackled in the night, but Aragorn didn't notice it, as the crickets resumed their hum to add to the night music. "How? Why?"  
  
The stranger opened her mouth to reply, and Gandalf interrupted her from answering him.  
  
"I think the better question is who are you? It seems Aragorn knows you, but we do not." Aragorn could see the worry in his friends, and the distrust in Legolas's eyes. And their emotions were justified. Not many knew him by his real name: Aragorn. He was known more by Strider. And to hear this stranger who appeared out of nowhere demanding them to put a protective circle around them, well, it would be disturbing. But before he could explain, he was interrupted.  
  
"My name is Lanta-raana: falling moon. My brother and I were rangers and close friends with Aragorn when he was in our regiment. I have come to warn you: Aragorn, they have come." Their gray eyes locked each other's and Aragorn felt his blood run cold.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
REPLIES  
  
mb77(): I'm sorry I think I may have confused u. I have all the chapters written out, I just have to revise them. I'm sorry I was using that as an excuse, but it's not going to affect my posting ability. Homework will be the only thing that will. Even if I was not going to post as much as I want, I can update. I'm sorry, and I hope you will still read this. 


	4. Who's they?

AN: ) means flashback(

"Who's 'they'? And what is going on?!" Gimli nearly shouted. He hated it when the elf and human spoke to each other in elvish, but this secret exchange between these two rangers was driving him insane! Especially after he had been so rudely awoken.  
  
"'They' are the Delaney brothers. When Lan and I were hunting orcs, we stopped by an inn for the night. Orcs attacked, and they set the inn aflame. Fire spread quickly, and a falling, flaming beam separated the innkeeper and his wife from their two children. We were barely able to get the two children out before the inn collapsed. I carried the one who was kicking and screaming: he was about twelve. While Lan carried the younger one, he was about eight. Well, after the inn collapsed, let's just say they weren't too pleased with us." Aragorn's mind went back to that fateful day.  


  
  
)The brothers broke free from the rangers' grasps and they ran to what was left of their home. The elder one sank to his knees by the smoldering wreckage. Lan went over to put a hand on the grieving boy's shoulder, he jerked away from her touch and slashed a knife he somehow had hidden in his shirt across her right cheek. Lan stumbled back, her palm drenched in her own blood as she held it against her cheek. Aragorn moved towards them when the boy bared the knife at him. Aragorn held his hands up in a sign of peace. He began backing away, back to where Lan had already backed up to. The older boy's screams pierced their ears, tearing at both of the rangers' hearts. Screams of them murdering their parents, and how they should leave, and how someday, somehow, they would be back, and they would make sure justice was served(   
  
"After that fateful day, we never heard about them again." The fire shot up a flame, dancing on the group's faces as they sat around the fire; the only light in the dark night now. The dancing flame played across Lan's face, revealing the scar on her right cheek. It was faint, but jagged. It looked like a gnarled old tree branch had cruelly whipped across her face and left that scar. Aragorn continued to stare into the fire, lost deep in his thoughts. Something wasn't right.  
  
"Where was your brother in all this?" Legolas's voice still held distrust, but at least he had put his bow away. He eyed her with suspicion from the log he sat on with Gandalf, across from her. The dancing firelight illuminated his features making him appear every bit of the warrior Mirkwood prided him to be.  
  
"He was needed elsewhere, and we were actually on our way to meet up with him." Lan's reply didn't portray much emotion, but Aragorn was able to detect a hint of sadness in it. Then it clicked. He knew what was wrong.  
  
"Lan, where is Megiltura?"  
  
Lan's eyes clouded, like the clouds when it is about to storm, and her voice was hollow sounding and almost cold, very unlike the elf he had known before. "He's dead."  
  
====  
REPLIES:  
  
Arwen Greenleaf: sorry it was short. Here is another chapter. Their relationship isn't lovers, but more as friends. I hope this is soon enough.  
  
Gemini969: thank you. I am glad u liked it.  
  
SPECAIL THANKS TO:  
  
Gemini969  
  
Mirkwood-angel  
  
For putting my on their favorite list.  
  
AND:   
  
Christi Carter  
  
Ancalimawen  
  
Child of the stars1  
  
Lynn Murphy  
  
Gemini969  
  
For putting me on their author alert list.  
  
AN: I know some of the chapters are short, but I planned them that way and have already written out the story. I am just revising them so I can post them. Updates will be as fast as I can. I hope this makes sense, and if it doesn't, tell me in a review so I can fix it  
  
! Adios!  
  
Lulu belle 


	5. Megiltura

AN: thoughts r italicized.

* * *

"Dead?"  
  
Lan's eyes seemed almost cold. "Yes."  
  
"H-how? When?"  
  
"Aragorn, a lot has happened during those 30 years since we've seen each other. The first five years after the fire, before we went our separate ways, I couldn't stop thinking about what happened that night; wondering if they really would try and do something. But after we went our separate ways and nothing had happened, I began to relax. One day, when I was returning from a mission to meet my brother, I-I found his body. He was stabbed-through the heart, and left by the side of the road. He still had his money, and nothing was missing. But I found a white azalea-  
  
)The smell of fresh cut azaleas filled the house as Aragorn and Lan sat at the table at the inn. The table wasn't fancy, but it was adorned with a flower vase with a white azalea. In fact, azaleas were just about everywhere. The innkeeper, noticing the guests seeing all the azaleas commented, "My wife loves azaleas. She has her own bushes outside in the garden. That's all she'll ever plant. You'll find the stuff everywhere." (  
  
-and a note written in blood-his blood- that said 'justice is served'.  
  
"The rangers took his body and buried it. They couldn't find out who killed him because there weren't leads. But I knew who it was: the azalea and note confirmed my suspicion: it was the Delaney brothers. I knew that because the day I found him, that was the day exactly ten years ago when the parents perished in the fire. Ever since then, I disappeared from the rangers, not wanting them to get dragged into the situation. I spent the next fifteen years looking for you, and have spent the rest watching you from a distance, making sure you were safe from them."  
  
They fell into a silence. No one knew what to say. Finally, Gandalf spoke "Let us turn in for the night, we will need out strength for tomorrow." With that, the others turned in.  
  
As Lan started heading for a place to sleep, away little ways away from the others but still in the protective circle, Aragorn stopped her. "Do-do they know about Arwen?" Aragorn's face was filled with worry; he no longer appeared to be a young strong warrior, but an old, worn man.  
  
Lan turned and faced him. "No, they do not." They were far enough away from the others by the campfire, so no one would hear their conversation.  
  
Aragorn saw the tears that slipped down from her eyes. He brushed them away with his hand. "I'm sorry about your brother. I-I should have been there. I should have been there!" Aragorn felt tears welling up in his own eyes; he clenched his fist in anger._ This was all his fault; he could have stopped them_, his mind screamed to him.  
  
Lan had been around the ranger long enough and knew him well enough to know what he was thinking.  
  
"Look at me Aragorn," Lan commanded. She took his face in her hands and made him look at her; both had tears streaming down their cheeks. "Don't blame yourself for this. Megiltura would never have wanted you to live this way. If you want to do something for him, stay alive. We HAVE to beat them, and we will." Her voice was full of confidence as she tired to comfort her grieving companion.  
  
Still seeing the doubt in his eyes, she continued. "If you were there, you would have been killed. And we can't have that happen. You are meant to live for so much more, Aragorn. He wouldn't want you to beat yourself up about this. Just survive, and fulfill your destiny. That is all he would want you to do." Lan's voice cracked. She embraced Aragorn in a hug, as he sobbed into her shoulder for the loss of his friend-_no_ she thought _closer than that. We were all closer than that._ -brother.  
  
Not wanting to, Lan found herself reliving her deep grief. The loss of her brother shattered her heart; they were twins, and closer than close. She couldn't live without him. In fact, the only reason she hadn't died from a broken heart was that she had to protect Aragorn.  
  
Squeezing her arms around him tighter, she thought _no matter what, I have to protect Aragorn at all costs. I will NOT let them take him.   
_  
Unbeknownst to them, Legolas had seen and heard everything. His heart ached at the sadness and grief of his friend. Although he still didn't trust Lan, he couldn't help but feel the ache of her sadness and pain too. Legolas knew this was going to be a hard journey. 

=========

AN: Clearing this up because it's kind of confusing. After the fire incident, Aragorn, Lan, and Megiltura (sword master-elvish) stayed with each other as a group for five years. Then they went their separate ways. Five years later, Lan finds her brother dead. She spends fifteen years looking for Aragorn, (remember, Aragorn is a skilled ranger and is hard to track and they haven't seen each other for ten years or had any contact). She then spends ten years following him around in the shadows, watching. Keeping him from the Delaney brothers' harm. Background info: this is the first appearance of one of them near Aragorn.  
  
REPLIES:  
  
Arwen Greenleaf: Lol. Ya. Well, this chapter explains their relationship a lot better. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Gemini969: Glad you like it so far! I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Thanks for the reviews; I'll start working on the next chapter. 


	6. Roadside Encounter

The day came bright and sunny, a drastic change from the atmosphere of last night. Legolas scouted ahead of them, he was sure no one would be there, but they wanted to be careful just in case.  
  
Legolas turned around and headed back to the others. He already had doubts about Lan's story, and this did nothing but further his suspicion. "As I had said before: there is no-"but he wasn't able to finish because the cold steel head of an arrow struck him in his back, hitting him in the stomach. Legolas froze, eyes wide and mouth gaping from the excruciating pain. He slowly fell to the ground, unconscious, as his friends rushed to his side. Secretly, Lan slipped away into the shadows. Before Gandalf, Aragorn or Gimli could reach him, they heard a voice shout out to them.  
  
"Stop right where you are! Unless you want me to kill him! And I will!" the voice was cruel, harsh and filled with anger and hate.  
  
They stopped in their tracks as a man emerged from the shadows of the trees. He was about as tall as Aragorn, and was built pretty average, but the bow he carried was a strong and dangerous one. His brown unruly brown hair reminded them of a wild boar, and his brown eyes had a tint of madness in them. He wasn't someone to be trifled with.  
  
"Now, I want you, dwarf to tie the ranger's hands. Faster and tighter dwarf! Unless you would like your friend to meet the steel of my blade!" he held his sword underneath Legolas's neck as Gimli tied Aragorn's hands. The man later made Gandalf tie Gimli's hands.  
  
"Who are you? And why do you attack?" Gimli asked.  
  
"I am Oscar Delaney. I have come only come for justice, and justice shall be served." All of his anger and hate was directed to Aragorn. "You will do as I say or I will kill your friends, you understand that, Strider?" he sneered. "Now march! Dwarf, help the old man walk, and Strider, you will follow behind them and in front of me." he gave Aragorn a push in the direction he wanted to go. But Aragorn wouldn't budge.  
  
"Legolas!" he cried out to his friend, trying to get to him. He received a punch to his face and a swift kick to his stomach.  
  
Oscar pulled Aragorn's face close to his. "I hear another peep out of you and I'll kill your friends in front of us. The elf stays there. He would be nothing but dead weight."  
  
Aragorn continued to struggle, but it was no use. Oscar continued to deal harsh blows on him whenever he 'stopped too long' or 'slowed too much'.  
  
Gandalf and Gimli weren't much better off. Gandalf had no strength, and had to lean on Gimli just to be able to walk! And Gimli, he couldn't stop thinking about how Lan betrayed them. At the first sign of danger, she split. He could feel himself boiling with anger.  
  
But the one thing that was on all their minds was Legolas. He wouldn't survive there alone.

* * *

AN: sorry this took so long. I am graduating this Thursday and my teachers like to cram- I had 4 tests on Friday including a Spanish final!! And I had soccer games (sat we won 7-0; sun-1-2, our first loss in 2 years). And on top of that, my computer hates me!!! Hope u like this chapter and I hope to get 7 up soon.  
  
REPLIES:  
  
Gemini969: lol. It makes sense. Thanks. Sorry for the wait. I hope u enjoy. Chapter 7 will be up asap.  
  
Arwen Greenleaf: the Arwen part: Aragorn was worried about Arwen, he didn't want the Delaney brothers to know about her and kill her-like they did to Lan's brother (they killed someone precious to her, and didn't want who was precious to him to be the next victim). But they don't know about her. Thanks. Glad u like it. Not a lot of Legolas's reactions here, but more to come!  
  
Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Can't wait for LOTR 3 on DVD MAY 25!!! (Though my friend and I hate our other friend whose sister works at blockbuster and can get the movie on the 19) 


	7. Betrayal and Truths

Legolas woke to a warm fire, and rough hands applying a wet cloth over his brow. He fought to open his eyes. His vision swam as he remembered what happened. Once his vision cleared, he saw he was laying next to a crackling fire and saw a figure kneeling next to him with the cloth.  
  
"You're lucky you know, that arrow could have killed you."

"Lan? How did you escape? Where are the others? How long have I been asleep?" Legolas struggled to sit up, but Lan placed her hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him back down.  
  
"Shhh, lie still. You've been out for three days."  
  
"Three days?" Legolas groaned. "But where are the others? And how DID you escape?"  
  
"Oscar, the younger brother, he has them in captivity. I escaped by slipping away right after he shot you."  
  
Legolas's eyes narrowed, he felt the distrust for her rising again. "You deserted them! At the first sign of danger, you left them!"  
  
"Legolas, listen! I did it to help! If he found me, knew I was alive, then I wouldn't be able to track him and attack him by surprise! I also slipped away so I could help you! I knew he wouldn't waste his time on you; he only wanted Aragorn. Legolas please, you have to believe me!"  
  
"Why should I? You abandoned my friends-your 'friend' Aragorn, just to make sure you could get away! If you really are Aragorn's friend, you would have helped him, not abandon him." Legolas's words bit into her like the cold and unforgiving wind of Caradharas. She already had doubts of this being the right choice and worried for Aragorn. She felt responsible for his well-being, and felt like she wasn't doing her job about keeping him safe.  
  
A deafening silence filled the air. Lan broke the silence, but her voice didn't contain any of the kindness it had before. Instead it was emotionless, like how it was when she told Aragorn of Megiltura's death. "If you will not believe me, at least cooperate with me. I have a plan to help them, but we'll have to work together to do it." Legolas's blue, ice- cold stare of distrust and betrayal met her gray fierce and determined one.

* * *

"Hurry up!" Oscar's cold voice almost matched his harsh actions as he shoved Aragorn forward.  
  
Gandalf and Gimli looked back sorrowfully at their once proud and strong leader. There he was, the man who commanded an army of men and elves against the dark army of Saruman's Uruk-hai, the man who is to be king of Gondor. He was on his knees, hands tied behind his back, as he leaned over, desperately trying to catch his breath, his face mere inches from the dusty road they traveled on. His once regal face was covered in bruises and cuts. His ribs ached from the kicks he received when he stumbled or fell and made it hard for him to breathe. But not once did he utter a sound. That was the one thing that remained the same about him. That was one thing that infuriated Oscar more than anything. He wanted Aragorn to feel the pain that he felt the night his parents died. He wanted justice. And he wanted it now.

* * *

()()()()()()()()()()

AN: Sorry this took so long to post. I have been busy, but we won our soccer tournament last weekend!! Okay, I'm going out of town now, so I'll try to get the next chapter posted as soon as I can. Sorry again for the delay!!!  
  
REPLIES: Gemimi969: Lol, Legolas is the most unluckiest (I know that's not proper English, but I graduated from school on the 20, so I DON'T CARE!!! Lol. Yeah, tired of English class. Sry) character in LOTR, probably in all of ff.net... lol. Don't really have a ton of insults planned, but I'll try to add them in with his 'dry' sense of humor... but this is my first REAL ff story, so, I can't get the characters all right... lol. Thanks, glad u liked it!!! (Hands a dr pepper or any high-caffeinated (SP) soda of reviewer's choice to reviewer) thanks for bearing with me and sticking to this story!!!!  
  
Gozilla: thanks! Glad u liked it. Haven't' heard from u in a while... oh well! Thanks for coming back!! (Smiles REALLY big)


	8. Out of the oven, into the fire

"Here we are!" the joy in Oscar's voice made their stomachs sink. They had reached a campsite area-Oscar's campsite no doubt in the middle of a clearing. A crude tent was pitched to the left, next to two tall and thick trees. A fire pit was in the center; remains of a fire were still visible although it hadn't been lit for a while.  
  
Approaching the fire pit Oscar roughly shoved Aragorn to the ground. Aragorn fell on his side, the left part of his face pressing into the dust of the dry earth. He barely had time to catch his breath from the strenuous journey to the campsite; Oscar had given them little rest-the taste of sweet revenge fueling him more energy; Aragorn was yanked to his knees, and saw what Oscar had done after he pushed him to the ground: Gimli and Gandalf were tied to the two trees by the tent. They looked down on the bloody mess that was Aragorn with worry. Aragorn could see exhaustion etched into Gandalf's face as well. Even the old wizard was worried about his young companion.  
  
While he was distracted, Oscar punched him on the jaw, whipping Aragorn's face to the side of his head. A kick in the stomach followed, and Aragorn rolled to the ground, silently moaning in pain. He heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed, and felt a hand grip the collar of his shirt, pulling him up so he was face to face with Oscar.  
  
Aragorn stared into his cold brown eyes. Their faces were inches apart: he felt Oscar's hot, smelly breath on his face. Something had changed in Oscar's eyes, they now had this malicious maniac look in them, and Oscar's menacing grin was enough to make anyone sick: Aragorn felt his blood run cold and his breath catch in his chest.  
  
"I have waited 35 years for justice, and now, I shall have it!" he extended the arm grasping Aragorn as he raised his hand with his sword to strike.  
  
"Hey!" Oscar stopped from dealing his blow, his FATAL blow to Aragorn. He looked up and saw something that made his evil smile grow more sinister.  
  
"Seems luck is on my side to day!" Oscar exclaimed as he saw Lan, he recognized her and his lust for revenge was rising. "I get to kill two killers in the same day!" He threw Aragorn to the ground while Gimli and Gandalf watched in horror as Oscar raised his sword and slowly advanced towards Lan. Aragorn's vision swam as his head hit the hard dry earth.  
  
"Strider!" the yell brought Aragorn's vision back to focus, he saw Oscar advancing towards Lan. "Looks like you get to watch as I kill your friend here before I kill you myself! You'll feel the same pain I felt all those years ago when I watched my parents die!" Oscar raised his sword when the sound of an arrow whizzing by and hitting its target stopped him. The immediate dead silence that followed was worse then the sound of Oscar's maniacal voice; time seemed to have just stopped.  
  
Oscar's sword fell with a thud from his hands, as he looked down at the arrow that had ripped through his skin. Turning around, he saw the elf he had shot earlier still aiming his bow at him and slowly lowering it. Looking back down at the arrow, and back at the elves and Aragorn, Oscar fell to the ground. Dead.  
  
Legolas dropped his bow and rushed to Aragorn's side. He took his hunting knife and cut the binds around Aragorn's hands as he checked his injuries.  
  
Lan stood there, ignoring Gimli and Gandalf's cries at her, her mind racing. Something was not right. The feeling of dread hit her deep in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes were gray clouds on a windy day foretelling of a threatening storm looming in the horizon.  
  
"Something isn't right here..." an arrow landing by her feet and near Aragorn and Legolas stopped her from continuing. Lan's dread rose and began to gnaw at her heart as her nightmare became true.  
  
"Oh no, I believe you've been mistaken. Something is definitely right, for me at least."

* * *

AN: sorry it took so long. I was out of town at my Oma's, and then when I got back the computer hated me and the mouse didn't work, then we went out of town again and were stuck at an airport for 9 hrs after a 4 hr drive at 8 AM... so yeah, sorry. Will get chapter 9 up hopefully tomorrow. But I got my permit! And I got a duet and the part I wanted for our camp play!!  
  
Gemini969: lol. We all LOVE torturing Legolas. Hmm, think we should start a club? It could be called the Torturing Legolas Club. Lolol. Glad you liked that!! I didn't think ppl would like that one cuz it was a little weird with Legolas and Lan... lol. But really glad u liked it!! : ) see? Happy!  
  
Gozilla: YEAH!!! Three goods!!!! Lolol. Yeah, that was kinda short. Most of my chaopters are right now. Hope this is longer! Sorry about the wait!!  
  
Deana: YAEH!! Am happy u are reading this!! I really LOVED ur fics, though I've been to busy to ready them lately. : ( . lol. The two most common words in everyday life: Poor Legolas. Lololol. Sry it took so long to post!  
  
Thanks for the reviews!!! I am REALLY REALLY sorry about the wait!! But good news!! I am taking drivers ed!!! Meaning I can get my license!!!  
  
Leoglas: RESTRICKED licesnse.  
  
Lulu: Who cares!!! I get to drive from work and back or school in back, which is STIL driving!!!  
  
Legolas: you get it when your fifteen. AND you can't drive to school. Ur school's in Missouri, u can't drive alone till ur 16 there AND you don't have a job.  
  
Lulu: grrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Note to Self: buy ducktape to tape leoglas's mouth shut.  
  
Legolas: 0o  
  
AN2: sry. Hyper.


	9. A new threat

"Oh no, I believe you've been mistaken. Something is definitely right, for me at least."  
  
Legolas, Lan, and Aragorn froze. They had thought Oscar's voice was cold, harsh, and uncaring, but this one was even worse. The coldness that radiated from it was like the biting wind on the coldest day of winter. It was as harsh as rubbing sandpaper against tender/sore skin.  
  
"Tie him back up elf, or he will taste the steel of my arrow in his heart!" the voice as cold and uncaring as Caradharas commanded. Legolas began to retie Aragorn's hands, but made them a little looser so he could get out, but not enough to be noticed by the stranger.  
  
"Tie the girl's hands." A piece of rope was flung down to Legolas from the tree the stranger perched from hidden from the leaves. Legoals caught it and tied Lan's hands, not kindly either. He avoided looking her in the eye as he tied her hands. He was still mad and distrustful of the elven ranger from her deserting his friends when they were faced with danger. Danger he should have been there to help them with!  
  
While finishing the knot, he heard someone jump down from a tree. Legolas looked up and saw a man rise from a crouch on the ground. When fully standing, he appeared to be almost as tall as the shortest elf, which, by human standards, is quite tall. He was heavily built, a skilled warrior, and he was armed with a bow and a broadsword. His green eyes were filled with anger and hate; his dark orange-red hair was like the flames engulfing the Balrog in the mines of Moria.  
  
"Come here." Legolas came toward him, holding his hate-filled gaze with his defiant one. Roughly the man tied a rope around his hands.  
  
"Now I want the two elves to come with me." He pushed them forward toward a path that no one had noticed before opposite from the tent.  
  
Straining to sit up Aragorn called after him, "What do you want with them?!" the man turned around slowly and walked towards him. He lifted his hand up and struck Aragorn across the face. Aragorn's head hit a rock in the ground when it fell back to the ground, knocking him out cold. Yells from Gandalf and Gimli made him turn and face them. The man's green eyes stared at them with such intensity it was hard to keep a gaze with.  
  
"You best be quiet or it'll be worse for your friends!" silence hung in the air as he turned back to his captives and pushed them on. Legolas kept his face pointed straight ahead, never looking back. He appeared calm, but inside he was going nuts. He sent a quick prayer up to the Valor for his friends' safety.  
  
Lan was worried for them, but instead of facing straight, she stole a quick glance back at her fallen friend. She had a sinking feeling in her gut told her that this might be the last time she saw her friend for a long time. Hidden from the others because she kept her head down, a tear slid down her face as she prayed to her brother.  
  
_Brother, I have failed to protect him there. Please, take care of him and this elf beside me. I miss you and I can't do this alone. Please help me and watch over them.   
_  
The man, shoving her forward, trying to get her to move faster, interrupted her from her prayer.  
  
_How will we survive this?_ Lan thought, as Legolas and her were forced to walk through the forest.

* * *

AN sorry it took so long to post. Have been busy with play practice and my camp. We performed last Friday! (aaahh!!) I would have invite u guys, but ten bucks says u ain't in Kansas, so can't go. And I am working lights and consesions for my bros show of wizard of oz tonight and tom, so I have been busy. Lol. Also, a little depressing not having any reviews, but got one!!!  
  
Mornflower: sorry I took so long to update. Lol. Thanks. When I have time I will definently have to check out ur story.  
  
Namaarie Lulu belle 


	10. Truths revealed

AN: )))flashback((( _thoughts ### _time elapsed

* * *

On and on they walked. Never slowing down, deeper and deeper into the forest. They continued until the sun began to set in the sky, where they came to a hill with a few trees. Legolas and Lan didn't try to escape. The man had already made sure they were unarmed, and his bow and arrows, sword, and throwing knives they had just discovered, would easily kill them before they could get very far. Besides, their hands were still tied. 

By the time the sun had disappeared into the west, and the pale moon rose into the dark sky, the man had already built a fire and was cooking dinner. He had placed Lan and Legolas opposite of him across the fire, and a few feet from the tree. He offered them no food, and they didn't ask for any. The man ate, giving no idication that he even knew of the two elves staring back at him from across the roaring fire.

Finally, not being able to wait any longer, Legolas asked the questions that had plagued him all day. "Who are you? And what do you want from us?"

The man gave a sneer. "I am Morris, the brother of the man you killed." Lan's head dropped. Her fears were confirmed. _Nothing good will come from this._

Morris stood up and walked over to them. "I want you to suffer. You were the one who killed my brother, and your friend here was apart of it. I want you to pay." Before then, he had his back towards them. But when he said the last part of the sentence, he turned around aimed a punch at Legolas's jaw.

"NO!" Lan screamed. She shoved Legolas out of the way from the punch with her shoulder, and received it in her jaw.

Morris stood there, fuming. "Try to defy me?" he roared, as he threw her against the tree. He turned to go back to Legolas but was stopped by her screaming "Stop!"

He turned back to her. His eyes had a dangerous glint in them. "Why should I?"

"Because it wasn't his fault!"

"Then whose was it? A pigeon's?!"

"No! Mine! I tracked your brother's intended target, and knocked him out of the way! It was I who warned them of your brother! I was the one who rescued that elf from death and then convinced him to go along with my plan! I was the one who told him to shoot your brother! I was the one who distracted him so he could shoot him! And I was also there that night when your parents died." She finished her last statement quietly, and bowed her head, her eyes downcast.

All this time Morris had slowly started advancing upon her. When he heard the last thing she said, he stopped. The fire danced around them, and the breeze caught her hair and revealed her right cheek with the thin jagged scar. "The ranger at the inn." His voice was full of disbelief and quieter then it had been before. His memory flashed back to that fated night.

)))))"We come looking for a room for the night and some supper." Morris looked up from the chair he was sitting in with his brother. He saw two rangers standing in the doorway. The one who had spoken was a man. He stood tall and proud, almost as tall as the doorway, his dirty dark hair hung down to his shoulders, and his tanned and rough skin showed he was out in the sun a lot doing hard work. His gray eyes looked calm yet commanding. The other one was about the same height and a girl. Her brown tangled hair reached just above her shoulders, her skin was like the man's but had an elven smoothness-gleam to it. Her eyes were also gray, but it reminded him of the pale moon high above the sky, distant and mysterious.

"Sure, we have plenty of room." He heard his father say. He pushed his spectacles back up his face up to his warm brown eyes; his brown hair flecked with gray. He stood up and went over to the guest book and got them their key. Morris turned his green eyes toward his mother who went back into the kitchen to get them something to eat. Her green eyes were elegant and pleasant, along with her frizzy orange-red hair that she kept in a bun. She gave them a warm smile as she readied a table for the rangers. Morris poked his brother awake who was sleeping on his shoulder. Oscar shoved his hand away.

"Oscar, wake up. There are rangers here!" Morris whispered to his brother. Oscar's hazel eyes opened wide, strands of brown hair falling into his eyes. He looked a lot like his father, while Morris resembled his mother.

"Really?" he jumped up from the chair and ran over to the rangers closely followed by Morris. "Are you a real ranger with a sword?" Oscar asked; his big hazel eyes looked up at them in wonder.

The elf looked over at her companion, a gentle smile tugging at her lips. The man knelt so his eyes were level with Oscar's. Fondly looking at the boy, he too couldn't resist smiling at the younger boy's admiration.

######

Morris was awoken to the sounds of horrid screams piercing the once tranquil night. He quickly got out of bed and woke his brother as his father and mother came in, trying to get them out. When reaching the living room, they were confronted with orcs.

His father yelled at them to hide, and Morris dragged his brother away. He closed his eyes when he saw the orcs about to attack their parents when he heard the clash of swords. Opening his eyes he saw the male ranger standing in front of his parents, fighting the orcs. He led the fight away from them, but unfortunately, in his plan of getting the foul beast away from the family, he didn't notice the orcs that gathered behind him. Morris was about to scream out when the elf burst into the room. This averted the orcs' attention from the man and they began to attack her. The rangers were fairing well when one of the orcs knocked over an oil lamp.

Seeing as how the area hadn't received any rain for a while, the fire from the lamp quickly spread. Morris eyed the fire in fear as it blocked the exits to safety. By the time the man had finished off the orcs attacking him, the room was aflame. He saw the man look over to his father as he shouted something. The man shook his head but his father repeated it again. Morris saw the elf fighting with her last orc.

A flaming, falling beam separated his parents from the man. The man looked over at his mother and she nodded, his parents hugged each other tightly as the man looked at his companion, who had just killed the last orc, and gestured over at the kids. She nodded. The rest had happened so fast, Morris couldn't remember it all.

But suddenly, he was standing there with his brother at the smoldering inferno of rubble that used to be their home. Morris broke free of the man as Oscar broke free from the elf. They rushed over to the remains. Morris sunk to his knees as his brother stood next to him, sobbing.

He felt the woman gently place her hand on his shoulder and a rage and hate he had never known existed surged through him with that single touch. His eyes stopped crying and he grabbed the knife his father had given him for his birthday. He turned towards the ranger and slashed the knife across her cheek. He watched her stumble back as she tried to stop the bleeding with her hand.

His green eyes locked with her gray ones as she clutched her cheek and rode away. (((((((

Morris stumbled back. Lan slowly raised her head, her gray eyes met his, he felt himself lost in them, swimming in the grayness, his mind kept going back to that last image he had of her on the horse. He slowly started to lower his raised fist, but then the rage and hate returned. He charged at her and struck with such force, she fell to the ground on her side. She lay there gasping for breath. She knew he would hit her, but he had caught her off guard.

And she wasn't the only one caught off guard. Legolas stayed where he was, dumbfounded. He really hadn't expected that sudden force.

But Morris's rage wasn't quenched. He started kicking her, again and again. Tears slipped from his eyes as he recalled that night with such intensity. He finally got a hold of his emotions and stopped. He was breathing hard, anger and loathing still consumed him, but he would have his moment when it would be satisfied. But now was not the time.

He turned and left her there, shuddering in pain. And all Legolas could do was watch.

################

When he was sure Morris was asleep, Legolas crawled as best he could over to her. He sat next to her, but didn't say a thing. He didn't know WHAT to say, which never happens to him. He wanted to talk to her. Comfort her, see if she needed help. But, most of all, he wanted her to know she wasn't alone. He felt like he owed her something for taking a beating for him, even after how he treated her.

He stared at her, her back facing him. Her head was pointed out to the darkened sky. The pale moonlight shone down upon him. Her eyes resembled the moon's pale glow as she stared into the dark night.

* * *

AN: ok, I am sorry, this chapter was hard to finish, trying to fit what I wanted to put in it in the story and making it fit. Ok, I was at a camp for 5 days, and then I left the next day for Orlando for 2 weeks. My brothers' shows went well, but of course, no one recognizes the people doing spotlights in the back. lol. Sorry this was late, I hopefully will get a head start on the next chapter before school, but I'm not sure. I have been feeling kind of sick for a while... well, good news from my trip: I GOT SHAQ'S AUTOGRAPH!!!! 

Gozilla: hey! Glad to hear from u again! Thanks. Glad u like it. Sorry it was too short. I hope this is longer. Hate to tell you, right now, this is my longest chapter left to post. But who knows? I might find some stuff I need to add in the other ones to make them longer.

Christi Carter: Hey! Glad you're here! It's ok, I know how computers can be a pain in the butt. (grr, even kicking mine didn't help fix the problem). Thanks, I really am glad u like it!! Thanks again, I really am glad u like Lan. This is my first REAL story so I was hoping people would like it and my characters. Here is my post, sorry it took a while.

Rmc: Thanks! Yep, think we should form a Legolas torture club? Lol. Here is the update.

Well, I got to go.


	11. Alone, But not anymore

LIGHT AT THE END OF THE FOREST

AN: )flashback( thoughts

"Get up! We got to keep moving!" the coldness had returned to Morris's voice as he rudely woke them up. He turned to go back to finish his breakfast while the elves got up. He began to eat again, wanting to have the elves hungrily watch him eat his breakfast.

Legolas, realizing the man's plan, laughed at the man to himself. _Elves don't need to eat as mush as humans_. Legolas watched him for a few seconds before shaking his head. _Silly edan, your plan's not going to work today._

* * *

Legolas looked over at Lan. She seemed to not have a lot of strength, but she tired not to show it. She, like him, seemed to hold onto her pride, even in the grimmest of situations. Although she walked with few troubles, Legolas still kept an eye on her in case she needed his help.

And she did. They had been walking for a couple of hours when she stumbled on a root as she was almost at the top of another hill they were climbing. The path to the top was narrow, so they had to walk single file. It twisted and turned over protruding roots. On one such root Lan failed to see. Her foot got caught, and caused her to tumble backwards. Legolas caught her with his shoulder so she could steady herself. She glanced back at him and he smiled. She returned his smile, and it reached her eyes, something he had never seen her do, but Legolas could spy the exhaustion in her smile.

The path widened when they reached the top, but they were still in the forest, and the hill only led to more trees. Legolas let her lean against him for support as they continued their journey onward. Morris didn't object. Either he was too intent on their surroundings or reaching their destination, wherever that was, but he didn't give any indication he knew what they were doing.

Lan didn't look at Legolas; she looked at the ground, at her feet. Concentrating on not falling. Legolas didn't mind; this gave him time to think. He looked down at her: she stood only a few centimeters shorter than him.

His mind went over the events that had happened in the past few days and he realized why Lan was that tired. She had said she had been tracking Aragorn for twenty-five years, and finally found him after fifteen years of searching: probably never taking a break during that time. Then she came here, warning them of the Delaney brothers, taking care of him when he was shot, then re-tracking Oscar to where the others were. Something was driving her on, pushing her to continue, because she sure as heck wasn't living for enjoyment.

He glanced back down at her. Her brown hair hung in front of her face in tangles, hiding her eyes. Those eyes-they were as distant and mysterious as the dark side of the moon. You could see them; see the outer image of it, but what lay behind them was a mystery. Legolas realized that at the moment he had begun to respect her. He no longer held the grudge of her staying behind. She was a warrior, like him; and would do anything in her power to protect her friends. That was when Legolas came to a decision: She had been alone for over 25 years, grieving alone, and living alone. And whatever was to happen with them and Morris, Lanta-raana would not be alone.

* * *

AN: Okay, I have been feeling sick for a while because I have had this virus for over a week. So I apologize for the wait. I also apologize for the short chapter. As I was revising this, an idea sprung into my head to make it longer; but it was taking too long so I decided to make it a separate chapter.

After this story, I have a couple of other ideas of stories. True, I am thinking of doing maybe a prequel of this about Aragorn, Megil and Lan's adventures, but this has been getting hard to write after a long period of time, so after I finish this, I want to do a different story with a different plot. That is where you the reviewer come in. I am leaving little snippets of the stories I have plan. Please, vote which one you want, and leave a reason why (this is because I know I won't get tons of reviews, and if there is a tie, I would like to read your opinions about which one I should do.) If you would like more, please e-mail me and I will give you more. Or I can post more in my next chapter. Well, here are my ideas. (And sorry for the cruddy summery).

Next story:

**CORNER OF THE SKY**

A girl kept a secret comes and with her brings a forgotten truth and danger for Legolas, Elrond and his family.

* * *

**FALLING STAR**

A mortal from our world with a deadly secret finds herself face to face with the man/elf who would change her life.

* * *

**TOPHAR.** _(Pronounced toe-far)_

When Elledan and Elrohir ask for Legolas for a favor, he had no idea what was in store for him.

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**RMC**: Ok, where do I sign up for the torture-Legolas-club? Lolololol.

**Legolas**: _hits her with a frying pan_

**Lulu belle**: hey! That hurt! And what are you doing with the frying pan? That's supposed to be Sam's weapon!

**Sam:** _snatches frying pan from Legolas and hits him on the head_ that'll teach you to steal my weapon!

**Legolas:** o.0

**Lulu belle:** thanks. I am glad you like this, and guess what? You are super duper special cuz you're the only reviewer of this chapter! So, I guess I dedicate this chapter to you cuz you reminded me that I still have people waiting to read this story.

Namaarie!

Lulu belle


	12. Fates revealed

AN: _thoughts_

* * *

"Stay here," growled Morris, his eyes glinting-daring them to try and escape, as he finished tying them to a tree. Legolas and Lan were so tired, they didn't even try to resist him. He had pushed and prodded them all day and they didn't stop till the moon was high in the sky and the stars peaked out from the night clouds.

Legolas couldn't help but grimace once he was sure the edan was gone-Morris had roughly tied the rope, and Legolas felt it rubbing against his still healing wound from Oscar.

The Mirkwood elf turned his fair head to his companion to see how she fared. He saw her biting her lip to keep from crying out. Feeling his eyes on her, she turned her head to face him. Lan let out a laugh; Legolas noticed it wasn't graceful or melodious like some of the more delicate elf-maidens' laughs. It was huskier and seemed caught in her throat.

"Isn't this a funny sight? Two elves tied to a tree... If Aragorn were here, he would never let us live it down!" Lan laughed. Legolas shook his head and chuckled. He could picture the edan laughing till his sides were sore at the sight of them.

"Yes, and Gimli... I pray to the Valor I'll never find out what he might do!" Legolas laughed. It felt good to laugh-Legolas decided. He hadn't done so in such a long time...

"How did you meet Aragorn?" Lan asked, once their laughter of their predicament had subsided.

Legolas looked back over to her, his eyes meeting hers. Lan noticed that his blue eyes didn't seem so piercing anymore: something had changed them. She felt herself smile inside when she realized what had changed. He no longer regarded her with suspicion.

"I met him while I was on my way to visit the Lord Elrond and his family-the edan had somehow got himself caught in an orc trap."

"An orc trap?" Lan laughed. She had known Aragorn to do some stupid things, but this one was unbelievable!

Legolas laughed with her. "Yes, he was not very happy when I got him out. He kept muttering how he could have gotten out himself."

Lan shook her head, laughing. "He was always a stubborn one, and quite hard to teach when he was a ranger." Lan got a faraway look in her eyes of those memories as they lapsed into silence.

"How-I mean, what made you become a ranger? I mean, it's not like it's a bad thing, it's just..." Legolas faltered.

"'It's not a usual or respectable lifestyle for an elf.' " Lan finished for him. "I know. I've heard it all before."

Thinking that she took it as an insult, Legolas quickly tried to explain himself. "It's not that..." She looked at him hard. "Alright, so that is part of it, but I-I was just curious. Why? I mean, why did you choose to live among the edans? I mean, not that there is anything wrong as I have said before, but it's just not very, well, common... "

She took a deep breath-as if trying to come up with a way to explain why she became a ranger. It came out more like a sigh, as softly as the wind blows its gentle breezes during lazy summer days; her eyes seemed to be staring into a distant memory. "Megil and I-at first we thought we would just continue the family business of being blacksmiths. We were skilled in the trade, and our business was profitable. But one night, orcs raided our village. They set fire to everything, including our shop where we lived. Megil and I got out, but our parents didn't.

Ten elves died that night, and more were injured and left without homes. Staring at the smoldering wasteland that was once our town, Megil and I vowed to do whatever we could to protect people from orcs. But of course two elves could not just go out orc hunting by themselves-we needed a group to help us... Remembering the edan rangers who passed through our town a few days earlier, we decided to join them. Since they had previously suffered a grievous loss from the same band of orcs, they let us join without any questions. So Megil and I stayed in the same regiment, keeping mostly to ourselves. Occasionally we left the regiment to check up on things, but we mainly stuck together on quests, Megil and I, because we were all we had left..." Lan's voice trailed off.

Legolas looked back at her. Her face was tilted upward, the moonlight reflecting off her tears. Feeling his eyes on her, Lan laughed softly and wiped her tears while replying "Such a thing of the past. Here we are being held hostage by a madman and I'm tearing up..." she trailed off. Her eyes now held no sign of her tears or the pain she carried. She looked up at him. "Now that I have told you about my family, I have one question: What about your family?"

For a while, he had just stared at her, and for a moment, she didn't think he would answer her. Lan began to feel fear clench her heart; she hoped she hadn't offended him... He was her only friend, besides Aragorn, and she didn't want to lose his friendship. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you-" Legolas shook his head.

"Nay, you did not offend me. Your question merely just took me by surprise. My mother, she passed into the Hall of Mandos when I was small. My father, he, he works hard, and it was very difficult for him to raise me as a single parent. Since I was an only child, my father was very protective of me-always making sure he knew where I was going and that I wouldn't be doing anything dangerous-and yet, I became a warrior-which does not please him. He still worries everyday about me, especially with all the recent evil stirring in Dul Guldor-"

"You live in Mirkwood?" Lan incredulously.

"Yes," Legolas replied, slowly.

"What do you think of the kingdom?" she questioned, not catching his eyes. Legolas stared at her before answering, not sure what she was getting at...

"I think it is doing well. Our efforts to keep the orcs from invading our borders is fairing well for now, but I'm not sure for how long-"

"What I meant was the monarchy."

"Why do you want to know about the monarchy?" Legolas asked, growing exceedingly puzzled. She seemed kind of bitter towards it... but why? She didn't seem wiling to answer, but Legolas wouldn't give up. He kept prodding her, trying to make eye contact with her. "Why do you resent the monarchy?" he implored. Legolas was desperate to know what happened. He could tell the feelings she did harbor for it were not fond ones... He wanted to know why she harbored them. Was it his fault? He didn't recognize her, and wanted to know what happened.

Finally, Lan gave in but she kept her gaze averted. "My brother and I were turned away when we were asking for food, shelter, or even at least for some healing herbs-the edans in our group were wounded from a previous encounter of orcs we were tracking into Mirkwood. We were turned away, my brother and I by the king's own guards, and told 'never to darken the halls and woods of the realm again.' My brother's arm had needed splinting and his shoulder was dislocated; a few men needed herbs to battle the poison from the orc arrows, while others needed medical care; and I needed stitches for a cut... but we received nothing from them, except their scorn. We loss half of our men because we were two far away to reach Rivendell in time, the next place we could go for help."

Legolas pondered what she said. _My father would never turn away an elf in need, or maybe even an edan, depending on how grievous his wounds were... This makes no sense! _Legolas shook his head. He remembered his father had allowed Aragorn healing when he was injured from an orc attack, which was before he left to join the rang-then it clicked. Megil and Lan were turned away because they were rangers. Most elves that roamed around like the rangers did were banished.

_Maybe my father thought they were banished criminals. But that doesn't explain why two exiled elves would be with edans... unless..._

Legolas felt his stomach lurch. He looked back at Lan and pictured her drenched and filthy, standing beside another elf. Realization hit him hard in the stomach as Oscar's arrow had earlier. He remembered her. He remembered that night when two weather beaten elves entered the halls of Mirkwood pleading for aid. He remembered it all too well...

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Legolas peered out from the balcony overlooking the grand hall of King Thranduil. When he had first heard the voices, he didn't want to know or care about what was going on. After the assault from an elf that had tricked Thranduil into helping him, Legolas didn't feel much of anything. 

It had been about two weeks since the funeral of his best friend and loyal protector Alalapho. Tears blurred his vision recalling what happened that dreaded day:

* * *

2nd flashback

* * *

It had started out as any other day: Legolas and his father, King Thranduil, were in the library: Thranduil going over maps of his kingdom, Mirkwood, trying to come up with a strategy of driving Dul Guldor-and all its vile creatures-back and away from his people; and Legolas curled up in one of the comfy armchairs in the corner of the library, reading a book about the famous elf bowman-Bowanoki. So engrossed Legolas was about the peril Bowanoki faced in his epic adventures, Legolas didn't acknowledge Seokolo enter the library. 

Seokolo was an elf that, only a week ago, had come to the King for help. He was ragged looking, and half starved-the King, feeling great sympathy for the elf, sent Seokolo to one of the palace healers and made sure he was well fed and dressed. Later they learned he was attacked by a band of orcs while traveling to his home.

Thranduil looked up from his maps and was about to greet him when he was saw that Seokolo had a bow and arrow drawn, and pointed at him. At first, the kind couldn't speak-why would their guest do this?

"What is the meaning of this?!" Thranduil practically shouted once he recovered from his shock.

Legolas, hearing his father's outburst, was jarred from his reading and looked up to find Seokolo pointing an arrow at his father. Legolas stood up, not exactly understanding everything that was going on, only to find Seokolo pointing the bow at him!

"You-move over beside your father. Any tricks and I will kill him-and you before you even have a chance to scream," Seokolo snarled-his eyes glinting dangerously.

Legolas obeyed, dropping his book and keeping his hands in the air as he backed away towards his father.

"What is the meaning of this, Seokolo?" Thranduil repeated, his eyes never leaving the tip of the arrow.

Seokolo let out a cruel and maniacal laugh that sent chills down Legolas's spine. "You don't remember me, do you Thranduil?" Seokolo spat the King's name out as if it were orc blood. "Hmmm, how can I refresh your memory? Oh, I know! Does the name Mitito ring a bell?"

"Mitito..." Legolas heard his father murmur in disbelief, eyes growing wide. "It cannot be..." He whispered so softly, Legolas later didn't know if his father really spoke or if it was just his imagination. Thranduil looked back into Mitito's eyes-a faint, long forgotten memory fluttered back to him-when he was staring into those same eyes-oh how could he have forgotten them? They had haunted him for years-plaguing his dreams-along with his cruel vow, which even now came floating back to him so vividly-it was almost like a long forgotten nightmare. "Someday Thranduil, someday-just you wait-I'll be back and you'll pay for this!" The words "you'll pay for this" echoed in his mind, making his anger rise.

"I remember you..." Thranduil growled, his eyes narrowing. "You are the one who murdered Menenowa!"

A cruel smile played across Seokolo's lips-almost as if he was please with himself for committing the murder. "Ahh, so you _do_ remember. Do you also remember turning everyone against me? Including my wife? After which you stripped me of my dignity, title, lands, and honor, then banished me away. You left me with nothing!"

Legolas couldn't speak-he couldn't move-fear paralyzed his whole body right to the spot where he stood.

Mitito smiled. He sensed their fear-he could _smell_ it now-oh how he waited for this day to come!

"And now," he said, aiming his bow at Legolas, "you'll finally pay for all the grief and pain you gave me-you will watch your son die before meeting the same fate."

But before Mitito could release his arrow, two Mirkwood guards, having heard the King's shout, bursted into the room. Legolas saw Alalapho release an arrow that missed Mitito by only mere inches. Before Alalapho could reload his bow, Mitito shouted to them "Drop you weapons or I'll kill them both!"

The guards looked at each other-hesitating. Giving up their weapons would put them at the mercy of this mad-elf.

"Drop your weapons!" Mitito screamed, drawing his bow even farther back. Reluctantly, the elves did as they were told: their weapons falling to the floor with a clatter.

Turning back to Thranduil and his son, Mitito pointed his arrow at the King's heart. "Since I can't kill you _and_ your brat, Thranduil, and I won't make it out of this alive-I'll take you with me!" With that Mitito released his arrow.

Everything happened so fast, afterwards, all Legolas could recall was Alalapho somehow in front of his father, screaming in pain the arrow ripped through his flesh and pierced his lung; and the other guard throwing a small knife he had concealed in his vest at Mitito, killing him instantly.

Legolas slumped to the floor under the weight of his friend's body. He was dimly aware of his father sitting next to him. Legolas felt hot tears fill his eyes: blood was already staining Alalapho's teeth, and his breathing grew labored.

Faintly, Legolas heard Alalapho whisper, "Don't cry, Greenleaf. It isn't very becoming of a prince." Legolas couldn't find it in himself to laugh as a tear slid down his cheek. He felt Alalapho's callused hand weakly brush his tear away.

"Keep out of mischief for me, alright?" Alalapho whispered, as his eyes grew distant, and the last of his breath left his body.

"Goodbye, my friend." Legolas whispered, closing his friend's lifeless eyes, his tears now falling freely.

* * *

End of 2nd flashback

* * *

Tears threatened to spill over as Legolas was drawn back to reality as he heard the great doors slam open, letting the howling winds in with the cruel and blinding rain. _I feel like that storm that is outside._ Legolas thought. _My whole being feels as if it is being torn apart by the raging wind out there._

The resounding bang of the doors being slammed closed, blocking the storm drew him back once again to what was happening in the hall below.

"... need help...badly wounded edans... orcs attacked..." Legolas heard snippets of what an unfamiliar voice pleaded.

He peered over the edge and saw four wet guards standing with two wet edans standing in front of the head guard. The two edans were soaked, and water cascaded down their hoods, concealing their faces. _Why should I care about what happens to a couple of edans?_ Legolas thought, as he heard the head guard try to turn them away.

"Why should we believe a couple of edans?" The guard questioned, voicing Legolas's thoughts. Legolas was about to go back to sulking when raised voices reached his ears.

"We are not a couple of edans! We are elves!" Legolas looked back over, and saw the two 'edans' throw back their hoods at the same time. _That is odd. _He thought, inching closer to the railing of the balcony he was on. _The only people I've seen that do things at the same time are the twins Elladan and Elrohir... _he felt himself gasp, for that's what those two were: not only elves, but twins! He leaned closer, examining them, for it was very rare for there to be twins in Middle Earth-practically unheard of!

They were both about equal in height, though the one he had heard earlier was a tad bit taller. He was sturdily built, and looked as if he had lived a long, hard life wandering around. His clothes, like his twin's, were muddied and torn, with blood caked around them. His left arm hung limply at his side, as if it was not attached to his body. Legolas saw that the cloth that was wrapped around it was soiled with blood. His tree-brown hair wasn't tied back in the normal elvish fashion, but hung loose, just an inch below his chin. His eyes were an unusual shade of green. It was not like the bright jade that the few elves that did have green eyes possessed, but more of a forest green mixed with brown, and they shone with determination.

His twin wore her hair a few inches longer, barely touching her shoulders, and her eyes were gray. But that was the only difference in her; otherwise she mirrored her brother exactly. Water streamed down her face and hair, but Legolas noticed it mixed with something else other than water: blood. Her blood.

While her brother tried reasoning with the Mirkwood guards, she turned her head to the side, as if taking in their surroundings. Her storm-gray eyes roamed the intricately carved pillars that held up the balcony that Legolas perched on, but the railing hid him from her view. As she turned to go back to the conversation her brother and the guards were having, Legolas caught sight of a small gash on the side of her head. A blade probably made it, for it was a clean cut-but nothing too serious.

He shifted his glance back to her brother, catching a few words of what the guard's were telling him: "No... can't help... go to Rivendell..."

This clearly angered him. "We have eight men out in the forest, bleeding and dying, and you tell us to go to Rivendell? They'll die before we get even out of this wood!" He shouted, while his sister glared daggers at them.

The head guard tried to calm the elf down but it wasn't working, the elf would not be silenced. "No, you listen to me," he shouted, jerking his good arm away from the guard who was trying to lead him out. "All we ask is for a few herbs at the very least for our group! And you don't even have the decency to-"

"We will not help a bunch of _low_ lives, such as yourselves who have disgraced the elven race by flocking a group of edans!" the head guard interrupted, seething. "Rangers especially!" At this moment, Legolas watched as the guards ran at the two elves, trying to grab hold of them. This did not bode well with the rangers who immediately tried fending them off.

Legolas watched the fight unravel-had this been any other night, he would have cared-would have done something-but this wasn't, and all he could do was watch as the guards delivered a harsh blow to the male elf, who fought the urge of collapsing to the ground as he tried to regain his breath. Legolas could see the pain the elf felt-for it shone in his forest-green eyes.

The guards grabbed him at his moment of weakness, and twisted his bad arms behind his back while he tried to choke back the pain-his mouth open in a silent scream. It was a wonder he didn't pass out form al the pain-his whole body shuddered, just trying to keep himself conscious.

The girl was fairing better than her brother, until a guard took a punch at her head. Legolas saw her stumble back, as if she was dizzy, her eyes clenched shut, fighting a sudden wave of nausea that came over her. He deduced that the guard had opened the wound on her head, for he now saw blood trickling down the side of her face. The two guards who were fighting her grabbed her arms roughly. When her vision stopped swimming and she had overcome her nausea, she immediately began jerking her arms, trying desperately to break free from the guards' grips. But her efforts were in vain: for the more she struggled, the tighter the guards gripped her.

The head guard towered over the two siblings, his nostril flared and his eyes were steely. There was no trace of kindness in him now-he was enraged at these two-creatures-that stood before him.

Legolas watched as the guards dragged the elves to the door-the male was wincing in pain when the guard gripped his injured shoulder too hard, while the girl continued jerking, trying to escape, as the guards that guarded the outside of the doors flung them open-letting the storm's fury inside.

With a flick of his hand the head guard signaled the guards restraining the siblings to fling them out into the storm. Legolas saw the male elf land on his hurt arm and tense up, trying not to cry out from the pain.

Before the guards closed the door, Legolas heard the head guard sneer at the two elves "Away with you filth! Never darken these halls and woods again!"

While the bang of the door echoed through his mind, Legolas stared at the two elves-the girl had helped her brother up as he desperately clutched at his arm-no doubt it was throbbing with pain. Legolas tore his eyes way from the two siblings-their shoulders hunched as they trudged away from the warm glow of the kingdom towards the black forest.

Legolas felt a lump form in his throat as he stared up at the ceiling. "Why did you have to leave me, Alalapho?' he whispered to the shadows.

* * *

End of 1st Flashback

* * *

Legolas nervously glanced at Lan, not sure if he should tell her the truth or not. She had her head titled upward, eyes staring up at the sky as the gentle night wind blew her hair out of her face. 

"Have you ever looked at the stars, Legolas, and, upon seeing how many there are suddenly feel really small? And wonder what destiny has in store for you?" She whispered, eyes fixed on the stars.

Staring up at the night sky, Legolas forgot all about Alalapho and that dreaded night. He found that he indeed felt small, and kind of meaningless compared to the vast sky. He never did have much of a chance to gaze at the beauty of the stars-or see how numerous they really were because the dense trees in Mirkwood obscured the view and blocked most of the sky out.

"You know," Lan continued, not caring Legolas didn't answer her question-or noticing he too was lost in the magnificence of the night, "even while I was out hunting orcs with the rangers or my brother, I always felt calm staring at the stars-especially when the moon shines its pale light-it just puts my soul at peace..." her voice trailed off.

They lapsed into silence, and all through the night, Legolas stared up at the stars, wondering what destiny had in store for them.

AN: Sorry this took so long-I actually spent 4 hours typing this up tonight-my birthday night- WOOT WOOT! I'M 15!!! CAN GET MY RESTRICTED LISCENCE!!!!! GO ME!!!!-and it is 2:10 in the morning, and I have school the next day and need to finish the rest of my homework.

EXCUSES: this is my first year of high school, and that being said, it's been really crazy. Also I only have three frees during the week to work on homework or whatever, so I don't have tons of free time to work on this. Also, I've been busy with funerals, mixers, parents in and out of town, homework and siblings.

I hope you like this chapter-I really put a lot of energy, time and feeling into it-you want proof? For this chapter, I came up with the idea while revising the last chapter-and all my other chapters have been planned out so this was a whole new idea. I typed it up, printed it out, and used 4 different colors of pens to correct it so that is was perfect and to my liking. In fact, I probably spent 45 minutes on the fight scene to the end-crossing things off and adding more. In fact, this was originally 5 pgs, not 10.

NOTES ON STORY: Megil and Lan knew Aragorn before Legolas. He stopped by Mirkwood before then, but didn't know Legolas/meet him. Aragorn and Legolas meet after Aragorn leaves Megil and Lan. I will explain that later if I make this into a series and write Aragorn's adventures with Megil and Lan.

Edan is human in elvish. I prefer writing it that way for some reason.

Ok, stupid thing cut off something so i added it. I actually posted this yesterday though. On my b-day, the 14. lol. and sorry about the divisions for flashbacks-the tools hate me to divide them.

REPLIES:

Mornflower: Sorry it has taken so long, and that the other chapter was short. Is this long enough for you? Lol. I don't think I have very many long chapters left...lol. I have never tried banging my head on the computer desk... should try that some time. Lolol.

RMC: grrr. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GIVE Legolas THE STUPID IDEA!!! Ever since you said that, he has been chasing me around with his plastic bow and knives! Lol. Oh no! How will the torture club ever survive if its two members are sick? Lol. I'm not anymore, and I hope you aren't' either! Yeah, it is very Ironic. Hey! It might be a sign! I think it means we should form an Aragorn torture club!!

Aragorn:0.o

Lol. But they're not as fun... lol. Thanks for the compliments.

I have tow votes for TOPHAR, so, I will print what I have of it, and work on it as I work on chapter 13.

I will be leaving the 18th (this Thursday) to go to NY to see WICKED. This is my b-day and x-mas gift so I am really excited. I will be back on Sunday, and hopefully will have a chapter to post! So while you wait for chapter 13, please listen to this calming elevator type music: if you want me to change it, your gonna have to review!! Mwahahahahahahaha!


End file.
